Rain
by xwarLockx
Summary: Young Shizuru loss her bestfriend in a shotout crime. She promised to get her revenge. Ack! just read it, and please go easy with this, this is my first fic. :


**Awkie everyone this is my first fanfiction. Please go easy with me. Any comments and suggestions are very welcome, just please don't hesitate to leave some.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a silent rainy afternoon, only a few cars and motorist can be seen on the wet road, coz yeah!, its been raining for days.

As I watched outside by the glass sliding window, I noticed a couple of students walking on the sidewalks with their umbrellas on. They seem to be enjoying the cold and rainy season. And flashbacks were running on my head, back on the day when I lost my best friend.

Back when I was 10, the setting was also like this day. The clouds were gray and there's no sign of any brightness from the sun. The roads were wet and people were on their jackets and umbrellas. I was walking with my friend along the side road that was partially covered with rain water. We were very happy as we strode the wet pathways.

We're almost at the front gate of their enormous house, when a black car suddenly stopped, revealing two men clad in black suits. They both owned those cold and merciless eyes like killers have. Our smiles fade away as fear pervades the cold atmosphere.

I was paralyzed at that moment, I know they were to my friend, but I can't move a muscle nor I can scream for help. The next thing was I saw how the taller man pointed his gun towards my friend's direction, still I stood behind her, watching in froze.

BANG! The loud sound of the gun echoed in the whole place. It was enough for their gate guards to notice that there was something wrong. But its too late, the men fled away and vanished in my sight. And I saw blood over my young friend's cold body lying on the wet asphalt road. Her eyes where still open and there was blood slowly flowing on her small mouth.

The ambulance arrived and brought her to the nearest hospital. I was still there standing, shaking. One of their servants tapped my small shoulders and escorted me home, since I leaved a few blocks away from their mansion.

Cold harsh winds blew violently against my creamy brown hair as I watched the good young servant made its way back to the mansion. A just made a single step in our patio when the rain poured down heavily. Seems like heavens understand my situation. I step back outside and stayed under the heavy rain. I cried there silently, releasing all fear and sadness I felt.

Three days after the incident, the clouds were still gray and seems like it's ready for another round of endless rain. That day, I heard that my best friend didn't survive in the operation.

After school, I ran as fast I can, trying to convince myself to believe that the news wasn't true. I didn't noticed tears were flowing in my red eyes. Good thing it's started to rain again, and the rain covered my teary eyes.

I arrived home with my clothes soaked in rain water. My step mother opened the door and greeted me with her worrying eyes. I just ignored her and ran passed. I locked myself inside my bedroom, there I cried for hours, making my eyes to bulge and swell.

Then I realized, crying won't do anything, it won't bring her to life again. I stood up and weep my eyes dry as I faced our picture framed. There I made a promise, a promise that someday I would take her revenge. At that time my heart was enveloped with rage and anger to those who killed her, and hatred was engraved in my heart.

I was snapped back to reality when I heard my goofy comrade calling my name in her usual loud and irritating voice.

I smiled as I turned my attention to her.

" oi, bubuzuke woman! I thought you've already gone home.!"

" Oh! I need to finish this report today, so that I can spend my weekends with no worries." I replied with a smile.

" Err.. what's with the mile."

" Ah, Haruka-chan, it's SMILE not MILE," a voice from my back interrupted the loud mouth Haruka.

" That's what I've said, Yukino!" she defended her self.

The mousy woman named YUkino, just chuckled at our comrade's childish antics. She then turned her attention to me, and she bid their goodbye while dragging the blonde girl off.

My workmates were gone home, and I left in our office doing an over time finishing my report.

When I'm done, I turned off all the lights in our office, which was located at the 3rd floor of the building. At the main entrance of the building, I saw two of the building's security guards on their night duty. I flash a warm smile to them and waved my goodbye. They just nod as a response as they opened the glass doors.

The rain stopped yet the roads were still covered with water. I stand by the side road, waiting for a cab to pass by. As I stand there, waiting, I felt the cold moisture of the night air brushing off my pale white skin.

A yellow cab came and I hailed it. It stopped before me. I opened the back passenger's seat and hopped inside the cab.

It was a 50 mins. drive from my working place to my apartment, I sat there in the backseat watching all the pretty neon lights of the city. I took a glance at the driver who seems to be at his late forties. He was silent and his eyes glued on the deserted, wet asphalt road.

After a quiet long drive, I finally reached my apartment and now I can finally take my rest from my busy and hustle work.

I grabbed my keys and unlocked the front door. It was pretty dark inside, but the place was dimly illuminated with the street lamps. Then I was about to close the door when I notice a dark silhouette moving towards me. I took a single step back, readying myself if ever the dark silhouette will attack me.

**Author's Note: That's the end of chapter one. Thanks for the time. Hope you guys had a great time reading my fic. Please do leave some comments and suggestions about my work. A newbie like me does really need your corrections, and guide.**


End file.
